A Tale of Blackmail
by anniejclarkismyqueen
Summary: One-shot about the misfit's friendship. Clare catches an embarrassing moment of Eli and Adam's on tape, and decides to use it to her advantage. First fanfic.


**Author's Note: **This is my first fanfiction. Probably just a one-shot, unless you guys want a second chapter. Revolves around the misfit friendship.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Degrassi.

* * *

><p>It was a dreadfully hot day in March. The kind that made you question whether you lived in Canada or that sunny California state. Adam was sitting outside of The Dot, since all of the tables inside were full, waiting for Eli and Clare to arrive.<p>

Off in the distance, Adam saw his two best friends approaching and ran up to them.

"Whoa! Dude! Where's the fire?" Eli asked his frantically running friend.

"Where's the fire? The fire is all over my body since you two took your sweet time getting here and I had to wait outside! I'm a walking sauna right now!" Adam exclaimed.

"Sorry man. Morty was having some problems so we took longer than expected. But at least we're here now."

"You're right Eli. I'm so happy you're here. So happy, that I just have to hug you!"

"Dude, you're like a personal sweat lodge! No way!"

"Oh come on buddy, show your bff some love!"

"Bff?" Clare asked through her giggles.

"What? Isn't that what the kids say? Don't laugh at me missy or you're next!" Adam exclaimed as he lunged towards Eli, who in return, started running away from him.

"Get away from me Adam!" Eli yelled at his friend as he sprinted away.

"Not a chance!" Adam replied as he kept running.

Eli and Adam kept running around in circles outside of The Dot. Clare found this hilarious, so of course, she had to take out her cell phone and film the moment.

Eventually, Eli tripped over his shoelace and fell down in the middle of the sidewalk. Adam didn't notice this and ended up tripping over Eli and falling head first into a bowl of water that The Dot kept outside for dogs to drink from. Clare got it all on film and was having trouble controlling her laughter. She helped Adam up and went inside to get a towel so he could dry himself off. When she came back out, Adam had Eli in a death-grip hug.

"Dude, I know they call me Fish Pits but you're worse right now! Seriously! Go home and take a shower otherwise you'll scare off everything that's living!" Eli exclaimed to his sweaty, dog-water covered friend.

"Sorry man, I couldn't resist. And you made me fall face first into some nasty dog water! I had to get you back somehow."

"Fine dude. Let's call a truce and never speak of it again."

"Deal."

"You two may not be speaking of it but I'm going to America just to submit this to America's Funniest Home Videos. Oh my gosh! I seriously can't breathe right now!" Clare exclaimed to her friends through heavy laughter.

"YOU FILMED IT?" both boys screeched at her.

"Of course! Next time you guys try to get me to do something stupid, I can shove this in your face. I believe it's called, blackmail..." She said with a grin.

"We've corrupted Saint Clare! The end of the world is coming!" Adam exclaimed sarcastically.

"Damn. Didn't know you had it in you, Saint Clare. Welcome to the dark side." Eli said with a smirk.

"Why thank you. It's a little too dark for my taste though. Add a few pink streamers and it'll be just dandy!" Clare replied.

"Pink? No. No pink on the dark side, Clare. Why do you think they call it the dark side?" Eli asked through laughter.

"That was an example of sarcasm, Goldsworthy. Something I thought you could spot from a damn mile away," Clare said in a teasing tone.

"Clare Edwards just said damn! The apocalypse is coming, man!" Adam exclaimed while looking at Clare in disbelief.

"Okay rebel child, ready for movie night?" Eli asked her.

"Yep! And I know just the movie were watching. _Twilight_!" Clare said with a smile.

Eli and Adam both groaned. "No sparkly vampires Clare!" Eli exclaimed.

"Yeah Clare," Adam agreed, "how about _Billy Jack_ or something."

"Need I direct your attention to the video on my phone?" Clare asked.

"Come to think of it, _Twilight_ sounds nice!" Adam stated in defeat.

"You little blackmailing devil!" Eli exclaimed with a smirk.

"Well then, let's get this _Twilight_ marathon on the road!" Clare said excitedly.

"MARATHON?" both boys exclaimed, ready to disagree.

"VIDEO!" Clare reminded them as she skipped off to her house.

Both boys groaned and took off after her.

They had to find a way to get her back...


End file.
